


Doesn't Hate Quidditch

by csichick_2



Series: Big Damn AU [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite popular belief, Percy doesn't actually hate Quidditch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Hate Quidditch

Because he’s the only one in the family that doesn’t play, everyone assumes that Percy hates Quidditch. At first he corrected people, but it didn’t work, and now that he’s fully committed to the charade, he’s decided it’s better that people believe he hates the sport that actually know the truth.

Three people, however saw through the façade. Bill and Charlie because they remember how enthusiastic Percy was Quidditch when he was little, and Oliver because it’s incredibly hard to keep secrets from your roommate – especially when he’s also your boyfriend.

The three of them thankfully have all been sworn to secrecy, and luckily Percy knows he can trust them all implicitly. Because even worse than having people think he hates the sport he really loves, is having them know that Percy Weasley, expert at nearly everything he tries, is absolute rubbish at flying.


End file.
